


i don't know if this one is about me or the devil

by isleofhopelessbirds



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Religious Conflict, Suicidal Thoughts, Traditionalist, brendon is actually not a fuckboy in this, just let tyler and josh love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofhopelessbirds/pseuds/isleofhopelessbirds
Summary: Joshua Dun, an atheist who feels too much. Tyler Joseph, born and raised into a family with high standards and wishes. And Brendon Urie who hates love and the Joseph family but is the best wing man ever.





	

There are a few things in life that you don’t talk to people about. The list can differ from how people are but here are some of the topics.

 

  1. Politics
  2. Sex
  3. Addiction
  4. Religion



 

Josh wasn’t a religious person himself despite his family. He considered himself a closeted atheist because he’s been through enough to believe that there is and will be no god. It was also difficult to understand how if there are many religions in the world, how can one be right and the other not? Which one was true? He went to many churches to understand but nothing answered his question that stayed put in his head. What was true? Josh decided nothing was true in the middle of his teenage years; his rebellious years. The years where he partied until the sun rose. The year where he picked up a hair dye package and began the journey of different hair colors. The years where the floor of his room would never see the air because his clothes suffocated the carpet. The years where vodka was his water. This behavior he had wasn’t sprung on him because he woke up one day wanting to be this kind of person. Josh went through shit and that is why he turned to draining himself in drugs and parties to reduce the state of mind he was in.

 

Josh has three siblings in his family. Abigail, Ashley and Jordan Dun. When he was younger; they were his best friends. Abby was an amazing cook and her and Josh’s mother were the two women that helped Josh cook and become somewhat of a man and gained skills needed to be a husband one day up to par. Ashley, well, as much as he loved Abby who was basically another mother to him. It was Ashley that talked to him after school, it was Ashley that skipped church because Josh didn’t feel like going. It was his oldest sister that was Josh’s first friend.

 

However, the Dun family went to the Kingdom of God Traditionalist Church of Ohio. For a while, the Dun family were strictly Traditionalist Catholics. Josh and his family spent two years within that community. The church was ran and managed by a priest named Stephan Joseph. His family, the Joseph family, basically ran the town of Columbus thanks to that big Church and the community it created. At a young age, Josh was shown many things. Many things that were considered sin. Suicide was a sin, homosexuality was a sin, disobeying your father's commands was a sin, not following in the footsteps that god created for your future was a huge sin. The list can go on. With that kind of influence, Josh was raised to see the world in black and white. However, that all changed on August 14th, 2014

 

Josh came home to a very quiet house. Usually, his oldest sister would be home by now because she had a free fourth period. Meaning, she could go home early. This was how Josh can come home and go straight to Ashley and spend a few hours talking to her. Josh would walk in, see his oldest sister on the couch and he would sit by her and talk while he did his homework. But, today. He didn’t see her. However, he didn’t overthink it. On rare occasions, Ashley would go to her friends house after school who also had a free fourth period. So, Josh just shrugged it off sadly as he slugged off to his room. On the way down the hallway with his head down, Josh noticed the bathroom light on. The light was shining underneath the door and he felt his eyebrows scrunch together. As if the task was hard, he groaned as he pressed the palm of his hand against the door with his other hand on the knob to open it so that he could go in and just click the light switch off. What he saw inside was the reason he never could go back to how he was. That night was long for Josh. Not a moment went by where there wasn’t tears streaking down his face and not a moment went by where he felt like he couldn’t breath because he felt as if a rock was against his lungs, preventing him to.

 

And, to this day, Josh still hears in his head as he lays his head down to sleep at night, the sentence, _“We have an overdose!”_

  
  



End file.
